Picking Up the Pieces
by feliciaaaaaaa
Summary: Rory has been through to much in a short amount of time. Can she set things right and pick up the pieces? Lit.
1. Default Chapter

_Dear Journal,  
  
I am sitting here in my room contemplating my actions that have cost the relationships bound to this house that I sit in. You would think that I would be out having myself a fabulous time with my mother, Lorelai Gilmore, since it is summer. But that does not seem to be the case. Ever since I had slept with Dean, my first boyfriend who is married, everything was slowly crumbling at my feet. It happened only a few days ago, and ever since then my mother has only made mere acknowledgements of my presence. I feel as though writing this will slowly help me work through the pain that has been building up inside of me. The truth is, I slept with Dean, in spite of my own heartache. I had loved my ex boyfriend Jess, but then he had moved on with his life without me. Sleeping with Dean was only an action to show myself that I could also move on without him. I wish Jess would come back again, so at least one thing around here could possibly be good again. I have realized that the choice that I have made has made my mother very upset. She is hardly ever around anymore, but with Luke Danes, Jess' uncle. They finally got together on the same night as the dreaded event this entry is based upon. I have to make things right again with everyone-including Jess. I must go now-mom just got home.  
  
Rory  
_  
I slowly put my journal down upon my desk and got up when I heard the sound of my mother arriving home. I cracked the door open a little to see her rubbing her forehead with a pained expression on her face. My feelings instantly turned to guilt, for I knew I had put those feelings inside her body. I felt like I had to get out of this house for a while, so I thought of Lane. I hadn't told her of the incident yet since I had locked myself in my room ever since. She would let me stay with her and the guys for a little bit, while I gave my mother some space. With that thought, I packed a overnight bag with enough clothes to last me, and wrote a letter to my mother.  
  
_Dear Mom,  
  
I know that I have been causing you a great deal of pain and stress by living here at this moment. I never meant to make you feel this way or betray you. Sorry could not be said enough times. To get out of your way, I will be spending some time with Lane. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.  
  
Rory  
_  
I then climbed out my bedroom window. When I got to Lanes, she hugged me and told me to come inside.  
  
**Lane:** I thought I would never see you again!  
  
**Rory:** Well, things have been very hectic.  
  
**Lane:** Really? How so?  
  
**Rory:** I need to stay here for a while.  
  
**Lane:** Oh no. Something bad must have happened to you to want to stay away from Lorelai. What happened?  
  
**Rory:** I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to freak.  
  
**Lane:** I won't. I promise.  
  
**Rory:** (takes a deep breath) Ok. I slept with Dean.  
  
**Lane:** (widens eyes) you mean-but-why-he's-married.  
  
**Rory:** (glares)  
  
**Lane:** Sorry.  
  
**Rory:** I didn't mean to. It just happened (starts crying).  
  
(Lane hugs her)  
  
**Lane:** It will be alright. Of course you can stay here.  
  
**_Rory's Room_**  
  
Lorelai knocks on Rory's bedroom door and walks in. Expecting to see Rory, panic overcomes her. She then sees the letter. Picking it up, she starts to read it carefully. Tears form in her eyes, which then turn to sobs. She lays herself in Rory's bed, still crying.  
  
**_Lane's house_**  
  
Rory is writing a letter to someone very fast. Her expression is unreadable. The camera pans over her shoulder only to see the first line of the letter.  
  
_Dear Jess,  
_  
Read and Review!


	2. words can hurt the most

_Dear Jess,  
  
You must think I am crazy for writing this letter to you after what happened in dorm the last time I saw you. The truth is I still care about you. I know it doesn't seem like it at the moment, but I do. I really need to see you. Something that I did has made my mom so disappointed in me that she is not even speaking to me. Weird isn't it? You are the only person who can help me, besides Lane, get my moms trust back and fix this. I know I am asking a lot of you and I would understand if you didn't want to see me. But if you do decide to come, thank you in advance.  
  
All my love,  
  
Rory.  
_  
Jess put the letter back on has desk after reading it over ten times. He rubbed his forehead, sighed, and thought about what he was going to do. He had tried to get Rory back so many times before, and each time he had been rejected. Now she wanted to see him, and wanted his help. Jess wondered what kind of help Rory needed. What had she done, that has made Lorelai not want to speak to her? Jess knew it had to be something serious for the two Gilmore Girls to not be speaking to each other. Jess wanted to go to Rory and help her with whatever she needed because he loved her. On the other hand, he didn't want to go back to Rory and Star's Hollow. Jess didn't want to be rejected once again and feel the pain he once felt. He sat in deep thought, entranced in his own emotions. He knew exactly what he wanted to do.  
  
Rory sat at a corner table at Luke's quietly sipping her coffee. Her mother was sitting at the counter happily chatting away with Luke. Rory could see they were both becoming more and more in love as each day passed. Rory wanted to share that love with her mother, but her mother still planned on giving her the silent treatment. She needed all the help she could get in getting her mother to forgive her. Rory definitely had Lane, who was her best friend. Jess was also the way to do that. Rory didn't write to Jess that she had slept with Dean, knowing that he wouldn't come to help her. She decided she would tell him if he did come, knowing that he wouldn't go home the second after he heard it come out of her mouth. Rory was excited to see Jess, partly because she knew Jess now knows how she still feels about him. Lost in her own thoughts, she heard the bell above the diner door jingle. Lifting her eyes up slowly, Rory saw Jess walking into the diner, looking hotter than he had ever looked before. She took a deep breath and as soon as Jess looked her way, she ran and jumped straight in his arms to hug him with all her strength.  
  
**Rory:** It's so good to see you! I'm guessing you got my letter?  
  
**Jess:** Yep. I got your letter.  
  
Lorelai turns around from where she is sitting with a scowl in her eyes, only to be replaced with curiosity.  
  
**Lorelai:** So Rory is he your next or are you going to wait until he gets married?  
  
Jess suddenly gets confused but Rory is hurt by her mother's words. How could her mother say something like that to her one and only daughter, especially in front of Jess? Rory felt horrible and her eyes started to fill with tears. So without thinking, she grabbed Jess' hand and dragged him upstairs to the apartment.  
  
Once upstairs, Jess put all of his stuff on the floor and looked sternly at Rory, crossing his arms.  
  
**Jess:** So do you wanna tell me what she was talking about?  
  
Rory's eyes darted around the room and then she took a deep breath.  
  
Read and Review. 


	3. She was wrong

**Rory:** I got myself into some trouble.

**Jess:** (looks to the ground and sighs) What kind of trouble?

**Rory:** Promise you won't get mad.

**Jess:** No.

**Rory:** Okay then. We better sit down. (Walks towards the couch and motions for him to sit down. They both sit down next to each other and Rory turns her body towards Jess.)

**Jess:** (looks back at her with uncertainty in his eyes.)

**Rory:** (folds her hands on her lap) Well, the thing is I did something horrible and unexplainable that I can't take back. Well, it's not unexplainable I know why I did it. But I'm afraid if I tell you, then you'll hate me. But I don't want you to hate me so I don't know if-

**Jess:** Rory, just say it and save us both the trouble.

**Rory:(**sighs) I slept with Dean. While he was married.

(Rory looks over at Jess and sees he is looking at the ground and his expression is unreadable.)

**Jess:** Why did you do it Rory?

**Rory:** I don't know I was confused. Confused about us, where I belonged, who I belonged with. I was hurt when you left Jess. Then when you came back, you wanted me back and I didn't know what to do. So I guess I just turned to Dean. But I realized when it happened that I regretted it. I regretted it because I knew that I still thought about you more than I wanted to.

**Jess:** So this is about me? (Stands up.)

**Rory:** What?

**Jess:** You just suddenly decide to call me down here so I can help you deal with your problems when no one else will?

**Rory:** No-

**Jess:** (Holds his hand up in the air.) No. You need to go. Think about what it is that is bothering you and then come back. Don't come in here saying you love me just so I can help you dig you out of the hole that your in.

**Rory:** I called you because I needed you. I knew that you were the one person I could count on no matter what I had done. This whole town, and my family have turned me away from them. I have locked myself in my house, and buried myself in my schoolwork just to avoid the stares I have gotten from everyone around here. I thought of you and how you always believed I could do anything. I was in love with you and thought I still was. (Stands up and walks towards the door.) I guess I just made a big mistake. (Walks out the door and slams it.)

**Jess:(**Curses under his breath, grabs a book out of his pocket and begins to read.)

**_Same time at Luke's Diner_**

(Rory comes down the stairs with tears in her eyes. Lorelai sees her walking out of the door and sees her crying. She instantly feels sympathy, but doesn't go after her.)

Read and Review.


	4. Way of Thinking

Jess was sitting on his bed just staring at his ceiling. He was thinking about Rory and what he was doing in Star's Hollow. Rory wrote him that letter for help, so why couldn't he help her? Of course the situation wasn't exactly ordinary. Rory had slept with Dean, the guy he had stole Rory away from. Now, she wanted his help to correct a mistake she had made sleeping with a married man, who just so happened to be Dean. Jess didn't want to help Dean though. He felt that he needed and wanted to help Rory. Hadn't she helped him when he came to Stars Hollow? Jess had been an outcast, and he knew that. Rory saw the real him and accepted his past and had always been there for him. They both had an uncanny favoritism with books, and could actually keep an intelligent conversation withheron the topics, themes, or anything else that dealt with Literature. Jess knew that Rory had been and could still be his first love. He had never had the kind of relationship he had with Rory with any other girl. With all of this running through his head, he realized he had to help Rory. For all the times Rory helped him, this was the time she actually needed him the most. So without thinking anymore, Jess got off his bed grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

Walking through the streets of Stars Hollow, Jess felt that he was doing the right thing. At that moment he had his hands dug deep into the insides of his coat pockets and had his head down. He knew deep inside that this wasn't the type of thing he would normally do. It just wasn't him. So why was he doing it? Could it possibly be love? He couldn't decide why he was doing it but knew that he had to.

Jess reached his destination and finally took his hands out of his pockets. His hands touched the doorbell which was attached to the house that had once been filled with happiness but at that moment was replaced with nothing, just emptiness waiting to be filled. The doorbell sounded and footsteps could be heard moving towards the door. The door opened and the person that had opened it just stared blankly at him.

**Jess:** (clears throat) Can I talk to you? It's really important.

The person on the other side of the door reluctantly inched the door open wider and let inside. The two walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the opposite ends of the table. Jess folded his hands so they rested neatly on the tabletop.

**Jess:** So like I said before, I need to talk to you.

**Lorelai:** About what Jess?

**Jess:** I think you know about what. About Rory.

**Lorelai:** (sighs) I knew she would send you to talk to me. When I saw you show up here I knew she was going to do it.

**Jess:** She doesn't know I'm here. I don't think we are even talking.

**Lorelai:** (Averts her eyes) Oh. You know I think I need to listen before I open my mouth.

**Jess:** That may be a good idea.

**Lorelai:** So what about Rory did you need to talk about?

**Jess:** I wanted to talk about the state of your mother and daughter relationship. Right now it's pretty brutal. The whole town sees it, and frankly it's bringing everyone down.

**Lorelai:** (chuckles) that's ridiculous. What are you talking about?

Jess: I think you know what I'm talking about. When I first came to live with Uncle Luke the first thing I noticed was that mother and daughter bonding. You're verbal sparring and your love for each other. Not to sound cheesy, but it made be feel like this was home, and where I was supposed to be. But now, it's like jeez just make up and fill this town back up to its normalness.

**Lorelai:** But what she did-

**Jess:** Can be forgiven, just like any other fight you've had.

**Lorelai:** But you don't understand.

**Jess:** (Holds up a finger) Oh believe me I do. When Rory told me about her and Dean I couldn't believe it. I mean I never thought that something like that could ever happen. But then I realized that Rory's a smart girl. She wouldn't have done something she wasn't ready for or would have regretted.

**Lorelai:** You know I hate being on the outs with Rory.

**Jess:** That I do know.

**Lorelai:** And I know you hate being on the outs with Rory.

**Jess:** (Looks at her.) Yeah.

**Lorelai:** I know she's going through a tough time.

**Jess:** And you should be the one to help her through it.

**Lorelai:** (Stands up.) Your right. Rory needs me and I need her.

**Jess:** (Stands up also.) Glad your way of thinking has improved.

**Lorelai:** You know Jess; you're actually not as bad as I thought you were.

**Jess:** Neither are you.

**Lorelai:** You thought I was bad?

**Jess:** Well how could I not when whenever you looked at me or spoke to me you made it seem like you wanted to kill me?

**Lorelai:** I never wanted to kill you. Hurt you maybe, but never kill you. But that's all in the past. You really helped me.

**Jess:** (Lorelai Walks up to Jess and hugs him.) Yeah. Not really a big hugger.

**Lorelai:** (Steps away.) Got it.

**Jess:** I better get going. (Walks towards the door.)

**Lorelai:** Ok. Bye Jess.

**Jess:** Bye Lorelai. (Closes the door behind him.)

_Read and review_

**In the next chapter----**

**_Will Rory find out that Jess was the one who helped her?_**

**_Will Lorelai and Rory make up?_**

**_What will happen next?_**


	5. Change of heart

Rory sat on her porch painting her nails a unique red color. She had just finished taking a walk around the town, but did not feel like going inside her house. She knew her mom was still mad at her so what was the point of even going inside the house? It would just be another night of going to bed early, maybe reading a book if she felt up to it. As Rory finished up painting her nails, she realized the last toe had gotten smudged and she now would actually have to go inside to get the nail polish remover. Rory sighed, and walked inside the house very carefully, being sure not to mess up any of her other toes. She found Lorelai hurrying back and forth between the kitchen and the living room carrying an unusual amount of junk food in her arms.

**Lorelai:** You know I was thinking, we could start off watching Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, and if we didn't consume ourselves with too much junk food, it could be your pick.

**Rory:** (Stares at her in disbelief)

**Lorelai:** (Waves a bag of marshmallows in her face) Hello? You awake?

**Rory:** I don't understand.

**Lorelai:** Don't understand what hun?

**Rory:** (Waves her hands in exaggeration) This mom. This morning, you weren't even speaking to me and now you're standing here wanting me to watch a movie with you, and waving marshmallows in my face.

**Lorelai:** (Motions Rory to sit on the couch, and put her feet up. Lorelai goes into the kitchen, grabs some nail polish remover and begins to fix Rory's toes as she is speaking.) Well, I realized that I hate fighting with you and we forgave each other before, so why can't we now?

**Rory:** (Shakes her head) I just can't believe it. It seems sort of impossible.

**Lorelai:** Well, I had a little help in my way of thinking.

**Rory:** Luke? I knew he was a good guy. Bringing us coffee and making us breakfast, I knew he couldn't stand us fighting.

**Lorelai:** It wasn't Luke Rory.

**Rory:** Then who was it?

**Lorelai:** Jess, honey. It was Jess.

**Rory:** (Widens her eyes) Jess. But we had a fight? Why would he do that?

**Lorelai:** Well, maybe because he still has feelings for you.

**Rory:** What? How do you know?

**Lorelai:** He implied that he hates fighting with you.

**Rory:** Oh.

**Lorelai:** I actually think that I can say now that he's a good fella.

**Rory:** A change of heart. I never saw that coming.

**Lorelai:** Yeah, well he helped me realize that our mother and daughter relationship is too important.

**Rory:** I'm glad.

**Lorelai:** (Sets Rory's feet on the ground) But the question is, will you make up with him?

**Rory:** (Stares out the window.) I don't know. I just don't know anymore.

(Cue La Las)

**Read and review!**

**_In the next chapter_**

**_Will Rory confront Jess?_**


	6. Apple Juice

Lorelai is running around the kitchen, making pop tarts and coffee. She wonders why Rory hasn't woken up yet. Lorelai has an idea that she doesn't want to go to Luke's. She realizes that Rory and Jess have to face each other some time.

**Lorelai:** (Knocks on Rory's door) Rory, wake up!

**Rory:** (mumbles)

**Lorelai:** (sighs and opens the door) Rise and shine my daughter! (Runs over to Rory's bed and jumps on it)

**Rory**: (As Lorelai is jumping on the bed) Mom! Stop.

**Lorelai:** (Stops jumping on the bed) Okay then get up. I'm hungry and I just made pop tarts which I have absolutely no desire for anymore.

**Rory:** Let me guess. You want to go to Luke's.

**Lorelai:** (smiles) Yep.

**Rory:** (Gets Up) Fine. I'm doing this for you. Jess can love me or hate me. I don't care anymore. It was a nice thing he did for me, as a friend of course.

**Lorelai:** Right. Friends, of course.

Lorelai and Rory enter the diner, which is as busy as always. Luke is running around with four plates in his hands trying to remember which plate went with which table. People are asking for their food that they have been patiently waiting for, but are starting to get aggravated. Lorelai and Rory sit at one of the back tables, which seem to be one of the only tables not taken.

**Lorelai**: Rory, relax he's not here.

**Rory:** I'm fine, and if he did come down here then so what right?

**Lorelai**: Right.

Meanwhile Luke could need an extra hand, but Jess is nowhere to be found. Luke tells Caesar that he will be right back and goes upstairs to find Jess. Upon entering he hears Jess talking to himself.

**Jess:** I'm sorry Rory. I'm sorry, and I think we should make up. Oh hell. (Jess turns around to find Luke standing there with an amused look on his face). What?

**Luke:** (shakes his head) Nothing. I'm just trying to figure out what the hell you're doing.

**Jess:** Nothing. I'm not doing anything.

**Luke:** Sounds like you were talking to an imaginary Rory.

**Jess:** I was not. I was practicing.

**Luke:** For what? You and Rory have a fight?

**Jess:** Yeah. She called me back here to help her get over this whole Dean thing.

**Luke:** And?

**Jess:** And nothing. Ok? I don't know when I'm going home, but it's probably soon.

**Luke:** Or you could stay.

**Jess:** What?

**Luke:** Yeah. I've been thinking and if you wanted to, I would love to have you back.

**Jess:** That's nice Uncle Luke, but why?

**Luke:** I know it sounds crazy but I miss you.

**Jess:** Great. Do you want to hold hands and skip?

**Luke:** Shut up, you know I hate when you say that.

**Jess**: I know. That's why I said it.

**Luke:** So?

**Jess:** I'll think about it.

**Luke:** Good. Now I need your help downstairs.

**Jess:** Are Lorelai and Rory downstairs?

**Luke:** No.

**Jess:** Okay, then I'll be glad to help.

Jess and Luke walk downstairs. Jess sees Lorelai and Rory and tries to turn around and go back upstairs, but Luke blocks his way of doing so.

**Jess**: I thought you said they weren't here.

**Luke:** So I lied. So what? I needed help. Go get some coffee.

**Jess:** Fine. (Walks to get some coffee)

**Luke:** (Walks over to the Gilmore's table) what can I getcha?

**Lorelai:** Let's see coffee, coffee, and more coffee. And oh yeah a Danish.

**Luke:** (scribbles on his pad) Rory? How about you?

**Rory:** One Danish and some apple juice.

**Lorelai:** (snorts) Apple Juice? Since when do you drink Apple juice?

**Rory:** I need some nutrition.

**Luke:** I think it's great. Coffee can kill you, and your mother will soon realize that.

**Lorelai:** (sticks her tongue out at Luke)

Jess walks over with the coffee. He takes a look at Rory and Rory glances at him then back down at the table. Starts pouring Lorelai's coffee and then goes towards Rory's cup.

**Lorelai:** Oh no Jess. Rory's getting apple juice.

**Jess:** Apple juice? But you love coffee.

**Rory:** (glares at him)

**Jess:** Okay fine. Apple juice it is. (Walks away.)

**Lorelai:** Rory what's going on?

**Rory:** I didn't want him pouring my coffee.

**Lorelai:** Okay. Just relax.

**Rory:** I am relaxed.

**Jess:** (Comes back and sets a cup next to Rory. It's coffee.) I couldn't let you drink Apple Juice. It's weird, seeing you not drinking coffee.

**Rory:** Jess. Just stop. (gets up and walks out the door.)

_**In the next chapter**_

_**Will Jess go after Rory?**_

_**Read and Review!!!!**_


	7. Being childish

(Jess runs out of the diner to go after Rory. He reaches her but she just keeps walking faster. Jess finally yells for her to stop and gently grabs her arm.)

**Jess:** Rory, what was that?

**Rory:** (looking down) I don't know what you're talking about.

**Jess:** Not wanting coffee because Luke made me pour it? Don't you think that's a little childish?

**Rory:** (looks up at him) Childish? I think you're the one that's childish.

**Jess:** (scoffs) please enlighten me Rory. Tell me why I'm childish.

**Rory:** (throws her arms up in the air) Ugh! You're impossible!

**Jess:** (Imitates Rory) Ugh! You're impossible.

**Rory:** (starts walking away) you are so annoying.

**Jess:** (sighs and walks into the diner and straight upstairs)

**Lorelai:** (looks at Luke) Well I guess that went well.

**Luke:** Oh yeah.

**Lorelai:** Hey! I just got a great idea.

**Luke:** No.

**Lorelai:** No? You haven't even heard my idea yet.

**Luke:** And I know whatever it is I'm going to say no.

**Lorelai:** How about you and Jess come over to my parents for dinner tomorrow?

**Luke:** (chuckles) No.

**Lorelai:** Come on, even though my mother can be the devil of all that is evil, we can eat some great food and Rory and Jess can make up.

**Luke:** What makes you so sure they will make up?

**Lorelai:** Because you won't tell Jess where you are going and I won't tell Rory that I invited you.

**Luke:** Didn't your mother not like Jess when he went for dinner last time?

**Lorelai:** Surprisingly she was sweet to him, but not until he walked out on Rory did she not like him. So will you do it?

**Luke:** I don't know.

**Lorelai:** Come on Luke! Don't you want Jess to be happy?

**Luke**: (sighs) Fine Lorelai.

**Lorelai:** Yea! (claps hands)

**Luke:** Don't do that.

**Lorelai:** (throws hands up in the hair) Yea!

**In the next chapter**

_What will happen at Friday night dinner? _

**Author's Note:** I need some suggestions on what you would like to see happen in the next few chapters. So anything would be appreciated!


	8. Crashing this place!

Lorelai and Rory are heading to Friday night dinner, as usual. Lorelai has kept her talking to a minimum, afraid that the fact that Luke was bringing Jess would accidentally slip out. Everyone knew that Lorelai was bad at keeping secrets. Rory, on the other hand, didn't notice that Lorelai had decided to be quiet. She was in her own world, thinking her own thoughts. Her head had been in the clouds lately, with everything that has happened between her and Jess. Rory could never figure him out sometimes. But the times she thought she had had enough, she found herself wanting more.

Within what had seemed like ten minutes the Gilmore girls had arrived at Emily and Richards's house. Lorelai had begun to get very antsy and dropped her keys when getting out of the car. Rory finally noticed that something was up.

**Rory:** Mom, what's up?

**Lorelai:** Huh? What are you talking about? I'm not acting weird.

**Rory:** I never said you were. Now what's going on?

**Lorelai:** Nothing hun. Let's just go inside and get this night over with.

**Rory:** Whatever you say. (Lorelai rings the doorbell and they both enter the house)

* * *

Meanwhile, Luke and Jess where also heading to the Gilmore house. Luke hadn't told Jess where they were goingand was staring to wonder why he went along with this. Then he suddenly remembers why. Lorelai. Even though all ideas sounded stupid to him, he still went along with it. He had told Jess they needed to run some errands, which sounded odd to Jess. They were heading out of town, so Jess knew they were going someplace that wasn't going to be good.

A couple of minutes later, Luke pulls up in the Gilmore's long circular driveway and Jess turn's to Luke with a scowl on his face.

**Jess:** What are we doing here?

**Luke:** Oh, I think you know what we're doing here.

**Jess:** Does Rory know?

**Luke:** No.

**Jess:** Luke, we can't just crash this place. Her Grandmother can't stand me as it is.

**Luke:** Will you shut up? We are not crashing this place. Lorelai invited us.

**Jess:** (rubs his hand over his face and chuckles) Lorelai. I should have known.

**Luke:** Known what?

**Jess:** That you came here to please Lorelai.

**Luke:** (turns red) I did not! I came here for you jackass.

**Jess:** Oh, I believe you Uncle Luke. But I'm not going in there.

**Luke:** Yes you are.

**Jess:** Let's say you break out a fifty and we'll call it a deal.

**Luke:** Are you insane?

**Jess:** You don't want to disappoint Lorelai do you?

**Luke:** (sighs, pulls out a fifty dollar bill and hands it to Jess. Jess takes it gratefully. They both get out of the car, and stand outside looking at the giant house in front of them. Luke and Jess finally ring the doorbell, are greeted by the maid, and slowly enter the elder Gilmore's house).


End file.
